In The End
by ExoticOnyx
Summary: Kalec and Kylinah are married and things are going fine until the world comes crashing down on Kalec with Kylinah's odd behaviors, but the only problem is, Kylinah isn't the one to blame, someone else is the cause to their relationship. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

IN THE END

Summary: Kalec Shadows and Kylinah Shadows are married and their lives aren't as great as they hope it will be, in the World of Warcraft; with Kalec being a Murderous Killer and Kylinah having the worst reputation any female would want to have. Besides that, they seem to get everything through with the love the two share. Until one day, not only does Kylinah's reputation decrease even more, but everything changes, and Kalec's old ways are taking a toll on him, and Kylinah's the one to blame, but the only problem is, somebody else is behind the entire situation.

Okay this story's typing format is different, like a script, and call me lazy (stereo-type) but I didn't feel like re-typing all this any other way, but I guess I can feel y'all in on their appearance, because I copied and pasted my story from Deviant Art. And don't flip out on me, this is my story, I'm just using the character's from a Computer Video Game. I just felt like since I have a Fan Fiction account, why not upload my story to here? Oh, and this story, In The End, is based off of Linkin Park's Song and the story came from my Manga, so if you want to check that out, feel free, I'm listed as akin4lyfe just like this Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, but I own this story, and my Deviant Art story/Manga.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

It's a beautiful Valentine's day in Shadowglen, Darnassus, and 15 year old Kalec Shadows wanders off by the lady who's always trying to help Ivan with the poison. He looks up to trying to ease the aggravation from earlier with Lanino, his trainer; complaining at Kalec for always wondering off whenever he isn't looking. (Which is kind of funny, because Kalec rolled his eyes, and wandered off again. Kind of being nihilistic to someone who treats the kid like a father.) When Kalec looks up, he sees a beautiful Night Elf female, with Pale Blue eye's, Long Snowy-white Hair that fell to her back, Full kissable lips, with a smile that resembled the gorgeous Jessica Alba's smile, and at the age of 14 year old Night Elf. He let's out a little gasp; and is kind of taken back by her beauty, swallows the load that filled his throat, so he teens up, and approaches the young female.  
>Kalec: Hi.<br>Night Elf Girl: Hello?  
>He pulls the flower resting in his tuxedo's pocket and holds it up for her to see.<br>Kalec: Umm, would you like to be my Valentine?  
>Starring at the present presented before her, she let's out a gasp, herself when she sees a 14k golden ring (resembling a wedding ring) grasping hold of the pollen in the flower. She plucks it off the ring and glares at it, then smiles; mockingly, and questionably.<br>Night Elf Girl: Are you sure this is a Valentine thing or are you asking me to marry you?  
>With that remark not only did it take Kalec by surprise, but it made him laugh.<br>Kalec: *Lol* Well, it's my gift, It helps out your abilities considering your a Rogue. But, no, I wouldn't dare ask to take your hand in marriage when we just met. But I hope we can get to know each other before THAT happens.  
>Night Elf Girl: Oh... Okay.<br>She takes the ring and plops it on her ring finger. (Call it a Promise Ring.) Taking a good look at the ring on her hand and taking one long look at the young man who asked her; admiring his strong jaw line, amber eye's, long Jet Black hair (I know that Night Elves don't have Black hair, but Kalec isn't like most Night Elves) that reached to his waist just like hers, the thin but deep dimples he had, the full thick lips, and the well-built body he possessed, she shrugs her shoulders thinking _'What the Heck'_ and takes Kalec's hand while they practically hold each other.  
>Night Elf Girl: Yes, I'll be you Valentine. By the way, I'm Kylinah.<br>Kalec: I'm Kalec.

7 YEARS LATER...

IT STARTS WITH ONE...

Kalec is walking somewhere, and what his new appearance shows is that he has on a wedding ring.

ONE THING, I DON'T KNOW WHY...

Kalec opens the door to his home, geared up, and he sees his wife on the other side of the room gearing up as well.  
>Kalec: Kylinah, are you ready to go?<p>

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!

Adjusting the Bracer's, she smiles back at him.  
>Kylinah: Yeah! Let's do this!<p>

KEEP THAT IN MIND...

Kalec retrieves his weapon The Blade of Bi-sectional Envy, while Kylinah goes for her own Blades; The Twins of Separate Anatomy. ( I made up these weapons, for the record.)

I DESIGNED THIS RYHME TO EXPLAIN THE DUE TIME...

While taking flight, getting ready to start their quest, that states:

Young Night Elves,  
>I'm am witness of an abomination that pertains to my crops. I was in my field doing Farmer's Chores for the day, when these Green Slimy Oozes appeared and destroyed my crops. I've asked for help and tried to do something about it, but nothing works for the situation. So I'm begging you young Night Elves, can you annihilate these little pests, so I may I feed my family, or do my annual shipments. As for your payment, and for your hard work, you may come back to me with a requested reward, anyone you wish to choose, just let me know, and I'm your man!<p>

ALL I KNOW... TIME IS A VALUABLE THING WATCH IT FLY BY AS THE PENDULUM SWINGS...

That's when Kalec and Kylinah jumps down, prepare, and Kalec uses the Thunderclap ability to get aggro and hold it so, Kylinah wouldn't get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE END

CHAPTER 2

WARNING SLIGHT NUDITTY!

WATCH IT COUNT DOWN TO THE END OF THE DAY...

With Kalec still holding aggro, he keeps his shield in his hand and swings his blade at the side of one of the Ooze creatures, and notices that the Oozes bleed regular Blood just like as if it were a Human of some sort.

THE CLOCK TICKS LIFE AWAY...

Kylinah, attacks her own creature not really paying to much attention to the bloodline similarity that proves _'it'_ can be a real person, but what she failed to realize is that the DNA of the creature landed on her own Night Elf flesh, which in other words, isn't a good sign.

2 HOURS LATER...

IT'S SO UNREAL!

Worn out and tired, Kalec tries not to let his body show it's weakness of exhaustion, and uses his sword to keep his body up, as much as he can, but that won't do much good, so Kylinah holds up her Husband, and tries to keep up her own support beam with her weak legs, and thanks to the agility and strength of a Warrior and a Rogue, they were able to complete their Quest.  
>Kalec: *Pant* You think *Pant* we got them all? *Pant*<br>Kylinah: Y-Yeah! *Pant* Let's get our reward *Pant* and go home!  
>Kalec: Okay...<p>

DIDN'T LOOK OUT BELOW...

Neither Kalec or Kylinah notices the sweat droplet dangling from her chin; and honestly, who really does; the sweat droplet falls, and splats against the thin dirt, as the Couple walks away, to their Mounts. Now, what anyone wouldn't suspect from any body water, is movement, and that's just what this one did. It slowly glides across the dirt, and over a rock, like a little lost child. It observes the Plain, and notices specks of Ooze Fluid everywhere, so the Sweat finally reveals it's microorganistic (it's sounds better to me) muck as a tiny particle of Ooze, that once belonged to another. It calls the few remaining still functioning Ooze Cells, to come forth, and forms into a bumpy, soggy kind of figure, then into a silky, tight body, with amazing details, emotions, and vocals, that is strangely similar to a certain someone. Infuriated, it shows it's a fresh new image of the 21 year old Kylinah Shadows, a mocking self-image one might say.  
>Kay: I will kill you both for destroying my family!<p>

BACK AT KYLINAH AND KALEC'S HOUSE

WATCH THE TIME FLY RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW...

Embraced, standing in their Hot-tub outside of their House, they both smile, Lovingly.

TRYING TO HOLD ON...

Kalec Pulls Kylinah by her hands.  
>Kalec: Come on.<br>Kylinah: OK.

BUT DIDN'T EVEN KNOW OR WASTED IT ALL JUST TO WATCH YOU GO!

Grabbing their towels and drying off, Kalec holds the door open for his Wife. Letting both of their towels fall, Kalec place his arms around her from behind before turning her around and picking her up as they kiss profusely. Laying her down on the soft mattress they shared, Kalec removes his mouth from her beautiful, strangely softer than cotton lips, and glides his own lips to her neck. She threw her head back, and moaned, but when Kalec started to use his tongue, and suck, she started sucking in air, and arching her back, but also grinding her lovely plumped hips into him, slowly. Obviously wanting the entire pleasure he was giving her with just her neck. His strong, muscular hands slid down her soft hairless body, aiming for that in particular spot, and when his hands found that thick, sweet, wet, moistness, he knew just then, he found another one of her hot spots. Straining back a chill, he tightened the hold he had on her head, and sucked even harder, on her neck. Something about her luscious moans, and unpredictable strength she had when she was really entertained, had him practically in the zone.

Going down to her lovely, perky breast, he placed himself in between her wide open legs and listened to the sweet melodies of her voice, either talking dirty to him, moaning, fighting back screams by biting her bottom lips, or whimpering, when he dominated her body with his mouth and his tongue. Kalec used 2 fingers, and inserted them inside her sopping wet kitty, as she moaned even louder as she pulled on his hair and grind harder on his fingers. The pleasure was so immense, that Kalec could barely contain himself, but he knew what she liked, he knew exactly what she wanted him to do. He abandoned her breast and went even further down her body to that sensitive mid section. Licking the sides of her lips, and sucking on the clitoris, she squealed.

Kylinah: OH ELUNE! AHHH! YES KALEC, YES BABY! TAKE IT, TAKE IT!

Kalec sucked on the same spot that had Kylinah quivering, shaking, and trying to pull herself away from that sensitive spot he was fondling with. He pulled her back constantly, sucking and fingering faster and harder. Perspiration collide itself all over her naked flesh, as she screamed in pleasure, and clutched his hair in her tightening fist.

Kylinah: KALEC, OH BABY, I'M COMING! SHIT, I'M COMING!

Exactly what he wanted to hear, Kalec quickened his pace, and switched from sucking her clit to licking the clit, and her juices, with seconds to spare, Kylinah, let out the satisfying moan, as her orgasm released. Slowing down the grinding, the fingering, and licking, Kalec made his way back up her body, and stared at the young Night Elf, as she regained her breathing. Looking up at her Husband, Kylinah kissed him, and ran her legs along his side, showing she clearly wanted to finish what they started. Pulling away, Kalec took hold of his 10 inch member, and ran the head up and down her opening, slowly. Sucking in air as she done before, Kalec slowly placed himself inside, getting that familiar tingle he has when he allows himself into her tight warmness, he accepted the chill and let it overtake his body, while he let his deep moan escape his throat, along with Kylinah. Grabbing his hair and placing it over his shoulder, she held onto his back, as they not only made love, but went harder and faster at it, they kiss each other, as they both got hard into work, until mind numbing orgasms rocked them to sleep together in their arms.

I KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE...

Aszo Winter-Lion, is lounging at a Lounge, which I prefer to call Stormwind, The Mage Quarter where The Drinking Vendor is. He's well relaxed and enjoying to peaceful serenity of a long days work, when he hears a voice talking from behind him.  
>Kay: Hey NE! Want some entertainment?<br>Weirded out by the strange voice, he sits up quickly and turns to see who this intruder is.  
>Aszo: Wait... What?... Whoa!<br>He sees a well-portioned Night Elf female standing on the bar, and wearing a severely tight fitting outfit, that shows every curve, every muscle, every thing.  
>Kay: I said: Do you want some entertainment?<br>Aszo: Uh, I guess...

AND EVEN THOUGH I TRIED, IT ALL FELL APART!

Without him finishing his sentence, she rips off her attire like she's some female Hulk Hogan, and is completely nude. Climbing down the bar, and going over the table to show him everything that can attract him to her.  
>Kay: Let's do this!<br>He shoots back, as his mouth falls.  
>Aszo: Whoa! Are you sure? I don't even know you!<p>

WHAT IT MEANT TO ME, WILL EVENTUALLY, BE A MEMORY, OF A TIME...

Kay: Oh! *Lol* I'm sorry! Just call me Kylinah Shadows!

WHEN...

THE NEXT DAY!

I'D TRY SO HARD!

Kalec arrives at the Trade District in Stormwind for a few household supplies, and minds his own business, when he overhears a few guys talking about what they did last night.  
>Night Elf Guy #1: I'm serious! This chick was all over me! I don't know where she came from?<br>Night Elf Guy #2: Wow! Your lucky!  
>Night Elf Guy #3: Really man? Gosh, who was she?<br>Night Elf Guy #1: Uh, I can't really remember, I think... It was Shadow... Oh yeah, some chick named Kylinah Shadows?

AND GOT SO FAR...

( F.Y.I. Now, let me say this, Kalec isn't like most Night Elves. He's like mixed with another strange Bloodline of Despair (made this up too) he grew up with a Family that had a strict phrase of killing. Now, if anybody grew up around killing, I'm talking about from the time you opened your eyes as a baby, or straight out from the womb, your accustomed to living that life. That's why he's a Warrior, because Warrior's have Blood lust, and he grew up around it, loving the dolorous feeling of another person when they start begging or pleading to spare their lives. Now in this case, Kylinah was "known" everywhere for being a slut, (for the record, she was a virgin when her and Kalec met (he was too), all the way up until they got Married, Ironic.) but her ex-boyfriends, talked about her so bad; because she refused to give herself up to them; that they slandered her name, and made her reputation go down low. So when Kalec approached her that Valentine's Day, and his Warrior trainer Lanino found out, he (Lanino) was pissed. Lanino wasn't just Kalec's trainer, but like a therapist to lower his standards to kill. So when Lanino couldn't see eye-to-eye with Kalec about him and Kylinah being together, Kalec decided to leave and move in with Kylinah, and this is where this part comes in.)  
>Kalec's eyes, flair a dangerous dark crimson red (his eyes show his emotions, that's another part of his traits) and burning ire within them.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

WARNING, THIS PART OF THE STORY MAY CONTAIN SOME GRAPHICAL SCENES!

BUT...

Kalec charges after the Night Elf who reveals Kylinah's name, knocking over tables and chairs, in a raging frenzy.

IN THE END...

Aszo, doesn't notice the fist flying his way, and when he does, his reflexes slowly comes after his reaction. But at that point, Kalec gives him a Hammering hit, that practically tears off his nose, and made him stumble backwards, breaking the table behind him. With the urge to finish the guy off, Kalec remembers the therapy, and tries to regain his composure, but he just can't throw off the voice in his head that says, _"finish the bastard, he disrespected your lover, and most importantly you…"_ Being the bigger man he grabs his bag and walks out, without getting a few confused and death stares as he walks out the door.

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER...

Still pissed off, he takes a few breathers, and whistles for his mount, before hopping aboard.

I HAD TO FALL; TO LOSE IT ALL...

Darker than Night just a gorgeous coat like Kalona from the House of Night Wings, with faded white specks of hair/fur around his neck and his Gryphon face his mount; Phynix; squeals a Gryphon screech to Kalec.  
>Kalec: Let's go home, Phynix.<p>

BUT IN THE END...

Kalec ties his Gryphon down to a totem pole, and walks inside.

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!

He stands at the doorway, and his anger decreases immediately when he sees his treasured love bent over the gigantic pot; cauldron, cooking. He closes the door behind him, and drops his bag, sending a signal that he is home. Kylinah hears the sounds, and it's like a cat moment, her ears twitch, and she turns to see Kalec home. Thank Elune for her Rogue abilities, she sprints, and jump into his arms and kisses him with a scream that said.  
>Kylinah: KALEC!<p>

ONE THING...

Kylinah drops down, and throws her arms around him, while she kisses him on his cheek, also ignoring the fact he keeps trying to reach down to grab the bag of stuff he got for them earlier.  
>Kylinah: *Smooch* Aww, I missed you, baby! I got so lonely!<br>Kalec puts his hand up and down her back, smiling slightly.  
>Kalec: Ha-ha, I can tell. I missed you too, hon.<p>

I DON'T KNOW WHY...

Kylinah pulls Kalec by the hand.  
>Kylinah: Follow me, Kalec.<br>Kalec: Okay?

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER...

Pulling Kalec to their room, she takes his hands and place them on her breast, showing she wants a round 2 again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING THIS STORY MAY INCLUDE GRAPHICAL SCENES!

HOW HARD YOU TRY...

Kalec and Kylinah, are in their room, technically, getting their selves frisky enough to enjoy yet another pleasurable night.

KEEP THAT IN MIND...

2 HOURS LATER.

I DESIGNED THIS RYHME TO...

While Kalec and Kylinah are doing their personal business; call her a stalker, but Kay is peaking through their window in the door, and what's weird is neither of them notice she's there.  
>Kay: Damn this guy don't give in? Thought he would have left the chick by now.<p>

REMIND MYSELF HOW...

Kay leans back against the door, and strike a pose like she's thinking. Then a evil smile appears on her face, like something just flared off in her mind.  
>Kay: Maybe I should take this cheating thing to a higher level? And I know just how to do this.<p>

I TRIED SO HARD...

Kalec is laid back, arms folded behind his head, and staring at the ceiling thinking about all that went down today, as for Kylinah, she laid relaxed on his chest, and traced a never-ending heart over his torso and his throat, while their hair entwined together in a Onyx-like color to a Angel, snow, white. That's when the thought about the guy he nearly cut down the middle with his knuckles, at that moment that's when his anger rose, and that same voice came back to his mind, teasing him about how sorry he was that he let the guy get away with only a terribly broken noise.

IN SPITE OF THE WAY YOU WERE MOCKING ME...

He tried to drown out the voice that has been talking to him for 22 years now, but with a well silenced room, how could he managed to get through it? Unbearable as it was he couldn't hold his tongue anymore at that moment, and came straight out with it.  
>Kalec: Kylinah, you know their still talking right?<br>Kylinah sat up, with a pissed, but shocked look on her face.  
>Kylinah: What! Even after all these years! Gosh, they have no lives if their still doing this!<br>She let the anger build up, but it all went down Sam-hill, when she reminisced the past between her and Kalec.  
>Kylinah: Kalec... Please don't leave me again!<p>

ACTING LIKE I WAS PART OF YOUR PROPERTY...

Kalec looked away from her, and thought back to the time he left her.  
>Kalec: No way will I even consider leaving you again, especially over a rumor. Yeah, I did leave you before, but you got to understand, I was young and manipulated by others. They called me stupid and said all kind of things about you, not only that, they also said I was a dumb mother-fucker for falling in love with the biggest bitch out. They told me that for years when we hung out, dated and eventually got married. It got so bad that I just listened like a idiot, and left you, as if that wasn't bad enough, they couldn't show me physical proof that you were anything like that. Thank Elune, you cleared it up and told me everything about you. now that I'm older, I wont let rumors come in between me and you, not unless I notice it for myself.<p>

REMEMBERING ALL THE TIMES YOU FOUGHT WITH ME...

Kalec sat up, and smiled. He took a hold of Kylinah's chin in his thick, strong hands before saying.  
>Kalec: I married you because I love you too much! I don't want you to leave me, and I don't want to leave you. I'd probably kill myself without you. I love you, little Linah.<br>Kylinah smiled back, and put her hands on his strong, traps, running her thumbs up and down his neck.  
>Kylinah: I love you too, Kalec! And I hope we don't have to deal with any death problems, or rumors. I settled down to enjoy my life and self with and for you...<br>With a half chuckle his response was...  
>Kalec: I know.<p>

I'M SURPRISED...

THE PASS FEW WEEKS!

IT GOT SO FAR!

Weeks passed and the rumors grew worse and worse as time passed by, it almost became physical, and personal with Kalec vs. the world, especially when Kay is seen at Goldshire Lion's Inn, wearing a pale-pink lingerie with the little house bunny tail and ears, the fishnet stockings and the sexy pale-pink boots that came up to the knees, all the while being surrounded by thousands of Random races.  
>Kay: I can handle anything!<br>Random Races: Oh my kind of girl!  
>She fine too!<br>Oh man!  
>Take me, Kylinah! Take me!<br>I love this Shadow Cat!  
>Let us all get a taste of Linah!<br>A bystander notices Kylinah's voice, and her appearance when she says.  
>Kay: One at a time boys!<br>As soon she says that, the bystander charges off into the darkness trying to remember exactly where the place he was headed was located.

THINGS AREN'T THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE...

A knock at the door awakes the very tired Kalec, and not just one kind of tired; both. Tired of the people, and just restless nights, he can't hardly get a minute of sleep with random people; including females; annoying the fuck out of him (literally) about Kylinah's odd behavior, and some girls wanting to duel her because she messed around on their man. Kalec gets up and goes to the door, scratching at his head when he sees Lanino; the 68 year old Warrior Trainer, who was a mere fragment of a Father figure to Kalec; was standing at the door.  
>Kalec: Lanino? What *Yawn* What, are you doing here? It's 4 in the morning?<br>Lanino: Your a Night elf, your suppose to be a all-nighter?... Never mind, we need to talk.  
>Kalec thought for a minute.<br>Kalec: Umm, okay?

YOU WOULDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME ANYMORE...

Lanino walks inside and gets straight to what he wants to say, while Kalec is getting a quick chug of some ice cold water.  
>Lanino: Is your wife home?<br>Kalec: No?...  
>Lanino: I came to tell you that I saw your wife in a House Bunny Lingerie. At Goldshire Lion Inn...<br>That's when Kalec's eyes went hay-wire with random emotions. (For the record, his actual eye color is amber.) The heat of killing was on the verge of being tuned back up to the highest notch known to man. He tried to remember the procedures he needed to keep himself cool, but the voice was back, telling him "This ugly ass geezer deserves to be put to rest, he didn't know what he was talking about when he practically adopted you, he can't control a hardcore, stone-cold, addicted, killer, like we are. Kalec, come on, it'll be quick and painless." The nerves he had was so much that it's intensity was controlling his own body...  
>Lanino: She seemed eager to do things with the other Races there. I suggest...<p>

NOT THAT YOU KNEW ME BACK THEN...

That's when Kalec regained his composure and stared at Lanino with Death blurring his visions.  
>Kalec: No, I suggest you don't come into my place and tell things that can be a lie, especially when it's pertaining to my wife. I'm sick and tired of all of you with this BULL-SHIT! With all do all respect to the fact you were my trainer, this is my life, and if you and anyone else wants to be able to enjoy their life as is. I suggest they stay the fuck from around my house, and you leaving. Now!<br>Shocked by his sudden upset remark, Lanino tried to say…  
>Lanino: Kalec, I'm just telling you...<br>Kalec: And I'm telling you to go! Now!  
>Lanino didn't want anymore tension between him and Kalec, he knew he was a crazy man, but he couldn't say he didn't warn him, so he left, but not before he said...<p>

BUT IT ALL COMES BACK TO ME IN THE END!

Lanino: Don't be so naïve, young Kalec! Love comes with many consequences. Remember I told you that!  
>With that Lanino dismissed himself, but that's when he ran into Kylinah, he gave her a ugly face of disgust and hate before power-walking away, and Kylinah just stared with a confusing look glazing her facial features. She walked inside and saw that very annoyed look Kalec had when he was bombarded with publicity. She started taking the poisons she had finally got from her poison trainer and set them down on the table, while asking.<br>Kylinah: Was that your trainer? Why was he here?  
>His eyes didn't even travel to hers, they just stayed stuck on the door when Lanino left, and his last few words still rammed all over his mind.<br>Kalec: No reason... 


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING THIS STORY MAY INCLUDE NUDITY! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

THE NEXT FEW DAYS...

The words Lanino told Kalec a few days ago have been bugging him for quiet sometime and Kalec heard a voice in his head, he had never really heard before say, "Heed Lanino's warning, young Kalec! You've only experienced 7 years with a random female. He's known quiet a few, and also if whatever you see doesn't seem right to you, then maybe it isn't right." Kalec shook his head not understanding what the voices was telling him this time. He left the road and pulled in front of his house and heard a weird sound; with his senses more keener than any other NE; he smelled something that wrecked of sweat and a moisture of sex skin. Kalec glanced up into the window to see something he'd thought he'd never see in all his years...

YOU KEPT EVERYTHING INSIDE...

4 people in his bedroom, 3 guys and one solid, built female. He recognized the female's body as Kylinah's, because no other NE female was built like her (literally). She was throwing her hair up, while one guy kissed her on her cheek and was feeling all over her bosoms. the other two were already at it, one licking, the other doing it. Shocked and the emotions running wild; Kalec felt like they took a part of him that he held on so dearly, that his eyes flipped white with scared and hurt expressions, that he just took off running. The woman who was sandwiched heard her cue, with the running of his feet, that she smiled at her victory and thought, "Bingo!"  
>Kalec stopped at the Auberdine Inn Building, and tried to breathe, he couldn't think right, everything became so confusing and hard to comprehend. When a picture of Kylinah's face retraced back into his head, that disturbing voice that has always told Kalec to take matter's into his own hands said, "So the truth finally comes out, Damn closet freaks? (I don't mean gay's) Kalec, this is the time you let me work this magic, and start a War for those 3 sons of a bitches… Kill Them All..." With that, Kalec fell into that voices trap and let the slight strip of gray where his cornea sides should be show vividly.<br>Kalec: I'm not holding back this time.

AND EVEN THOUGH I TRIED, IT ALL FELL APART...

Austinine, Dindon, and Sebastian: Cheers!  
>Austinine had that ominous, pearl white hair, that stopped at his shoulders, easy on the pale-blue eyes, with a soft expression plastered on his face, so soft that when he got mad many people couldn't take him seriously. Dindon, had that pale-blue hair that fell in the middle of his back, a serious stern face, with a mediocre personal appearance. Sebastian had that white hair with a touch of grey added to it, and wasn't so stern with his facial appearance, but didn't look so soft either, except he had a mid aged look on his baby face. The 3 random Night Elves were sitting in a old broken down Bar building, drinking and having a conversation.<br>Sebastian: For finally getting that Kylinah chick.  
>Dindon: Heck yeah, I enjoyed that.<br>Austinine stood up, spying something dark lurking in the Shadows.  
>Austinine: Hey, what they heck is that?<br>Sebastian: What?  
>Dindon: Where?<br>Austinine: There!  
>Like as if that was the cue for the dark image, a small but sharp dagger went straight for Austinine, and as if it were controlled by the eyes of a killer, they aimed straight for his forehead. Just like that, it hit him completely, and flung his body all they way across the room, and into the wall from behind, killing him instantly.<br>Sebastian: Austinine? HOLY SHIT!  
>Dindon: WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?<br>Worried and looking everywhere, something charges past Sebastian, and slices off Dindon's head, and nailing him with a thin sword through his chest while it pierces into his heart.  
>Sebastian: Dindon!<br>Leaving the sword into Dindon's chest, and charging off into the darkness again, Sebastian looked at his best friends decapitated head and eye's rolled back; that clearly showed he was dead. Sebastian was sick of this little game, and being a Druid he summoned up power and ready to start a Tranquility, when he finds who it was that killed his friends.  
>Sebastian: Grrrr... Show your face, you coward!<br>The dark figure appeared behind Sebastian and that's when he turned around and saw the killer, with flipping eye's and a slight touch of grey within the cornea's. The killer grabbed the Druid by the throat, while he struggled in the air panicking with fear. The Shadows finally revealed that the Assassin was Kalec, he released the body, and in a nano-second he flung his sword to his right hand, and spinned around while the sword cut through until his body was ripped in two. Kalec seen the blood flying across his vision, and the ruthless killer he locked up was reborn, and he wasn't going to let it leave again. By that time, he vanished in thin air like a ninja.

WHAT IT MEANT TO ME, WILL EVENTUALLY, BE A MEMORY, OF A TIME...

Kylinah was wearing a look like jumper suit, that stopped at the end of her hips, and it cut off at the shoulders. She was at home tending to something in the backyard, when she saw these small, beady, dark-brown eyes. Confused, she continued staring at the eyes, until they started floating closer to her. Just in a matter of seconds, a Beautiful Ferret, fully white, and full grown, came out from it's hiding spot, sat in front of Kylinah, questionably. Kylinah gasped, taken aback from his beauty. She put her hand out, as the Ferret came closer, and sniffed her palm. Just like that he ran up her arm, and curled himself around her neck and constantly licked her cheek. Kylinah smiled and took him into the House, as she walked in he ran up and down her arms, her shoulders, and across her shoulders, then he crawled up her arm and rubbed it's nuzzle into her face, while she laughed.  
>Kylinah: Aww, your so cute. I'm going to name you Thibodor.<br>Kalec: Why you, Kylinah?  
>Kalec didn't make his usual appearance, with a sound, he silently walked inside, and she didn't even know. When she looked at him, she gasped, he looked so much scarier than usual.<br>Kylinah: Kalec? What happened to you? You seem different?  
>Kalec: I could be asking you the same question?<br>That response confused her.  
>Kylinah: What are you talking ab...?<br>Sensing the darkness entwining around her; she felt this before; a danger approaching her, she knew that this was serious, because Thibodor was growling silently. She glanced everywhere, and the gut feeling you get, or your conscience telling you something started, and the only thing that it pointed to was Kalec.  
>Kylinah: Kalec? Your eyes! That's a sign of Bloodlust?<br>She put her hand over her mouth, knowing there's a 80% chance she will die or lose Kalec because of his crazed obsession with death.  
>Kylinah: Kalec, you... you, killed someone again?<br>Kalec just smiled, loving this part.  
>Kalec: Hum, Hum. Beauty and brains. I've always loved that about you. But now, that doesn't phase me anymore.<br>With bursting speed, and darkness surrounding her, it was kind of hard to tell where he was. (Even though she's a Night Elf, she can see in the dark, but with speed, it's kind of hard to tell.) Until she felt a hand on her arm she realized what happened, but before she got away she felt him push her against the wall, choking her, and covering her mouth. She squealed and almost dropped Thibodor but he clung on her back to get on her shoulder, that's when he growled at her husband.  
>Trying to get out of Kalec's tightening grasp, she screamed and kicked, but nothing could get him off.<br>Kalec: Out of everyone! It just had to be you! I trusted you! And you just up and cheated on me with not one, but 3 guys!  
>Thibodor, jumped and latched onto Kalec's pinky finger, digging anything sharp he had, into it until he let go.<br>Kalec: OWW! You lit-!  
>Making a grab for Thibodor, Kalec's keen eye's caught Kylinah's hand coming in for him, and when it did, *Smack* was all that was heard as she sprinted away, but Kalec quickly regained his pain, and that voice told him, "She's getting away, grab her Kalec!" And that's just what he did, with that, he grabbed a hold of her forearm, and she knew that this was it...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kalec throws Kylinah to a nearby wall, and all the anger; circumventing all he's ever put forth for her, the faithfulness that no longer lasted; the love that he had to put up with for 7 years, GONE! Rage built up into his shaking fist, and prepared him for action. The evil voice that controlled his entire feelings screamed in a deep, rusty, hoarse voice, saying, "KILL HER NOW!" Without another thought in his mind, Kalec reacted, aiming for her temple... But the only thing that redirected his fist was the scared, loving, and unthreatening look she gave him... What was he doing? This was the woman who understood him, the woman he gave his life to, the woman he can come home to everyday, when the world would annoy him, and she'd find any and everything she could just to relax the tension he endured. Even though his fist was close to contact with her person, a piece of him interfered and the hard blow; that could've split her head in two; crashed into the wall, not even a few inches from where her face was. Gasping, and holding her breath, she couldn't think what to do. What was going on, she had no clue? The intensive anger in his eyes, and the tight grip he had on her wrist was excruciatingly painful. Even though her mind was in a slight daze, she saw the hesitation he possessed. He forcefully pushed himself off from her, while the cracks in the wall grew bigger and bigger.  
>Kalec: You know what; you need to suffer the consequences... I'm leaving you... For good this time.<p>

I'D TRY SO HARD...

All the sorrow that fueled her veins, escaped like a busted sewage pipe. She pulled on the back of his wife beater, and almost let the tears nearly stain the material.  
>Kylinah: Kalec! No please! I've never cheated on you! You've got to believe me! It's all just a bunch of rumors, just like before! I promise on Elune, I've been faithful since day one...<p>

AND GOT SO FAR...

Kalec: I saw you; that was all I needed...

BUT IN THE END...

Kylinah couldn't believe what she just heard, the shocking emotion graced her face, and before she got a chance to say anything, he vanished in his same Ninja way. Upset and hurt, her knees gave out underneath her, and she found herself falling flat on her butt. The tears that already stained her beautiful features, forced its image back into her surroundings that she pulled her knees to her chest and cried deeper than an ocean. Thibodor heard her cries of sorrow and decided to approach to her. He sat up and placed his paw's onto her calve bone and nuzzled his tiny Ferret face into her skin; showing her the compassion she needed to mend her heartbreak.

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER...

Somewhere in a wide open era; filled with luscious trees, that would glisten from the slight rain; Kalec is walking to his getaway place...

I HAD TO FALL; TO LOSE IT ALL...

He feels that the location where he is going is could be either the end or the beginning...

BUT IN THE END...

Kylinah pulls Thibodor into her lap, and strokes his fur, while he listens in on her conversation; as if he was Human, and can answer all her questions. With young, thin tears in her eyes, she tries to sum up the problem with Kalec's psychotic behavior, but she just doesn't know where to start.  
>Kylinah: Oh Thibodor... I'm being framed! I never did anything wrong, but this is ridiculous how all the races are against me, what do I do?<p>

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER...

You know the trees in the Forest (ugh, duh!) that has those really long leaves, and there like 3 foot long leaves, I think their called Weeping Willow Trees. Well either way, Kalec pushes the branches and those long leaves away, and it's like he finally opened a way from the darkness into the light.

I'VE PUT MY TRUST...

Kalec is standing at a rocky, dead end of the world; kind of like the jump off of Teldrassil.

IN YOU...

The far side of the never ending drop was a huge Waterfall, and rocky sight like the Grand Canyon, just with plants.

PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO...

On top of the scary scenery, Kalec looks like an Ant compared to that large ecosystem.

FOR ALL THIS...

Kylinah senses danger around herself, fearing that something bad is going to happen to somebody. A tiny voice in the back of her mind reminded her of something Kalec said before; when they were together, "I don't want to leave you; I'd probably kill myself without you..."  
>Kylinah: Kalec!<p>

THERE'S ONLY ONE THING...

Kalec closes his eyes, the same dangerous voice that roams throughout his head, yells at him for trying to commit suicide. Kalec ignores all feels that come over him; and the voice; as he clears his mind and take one more step forward...

YOU SHOULD KNOW...

He hears a loud whistling sound (you know that sound you hear when you swing a weapon in the air and the area your in is absolutely silent? Well, it's that sound.) behind him. He turns around...  
>Kalec: What's that noise...?<p>

I'VE PUT MY TRUST...

He spots a man-like creature, swinging a club so thick, it can crack open a Cow's skull; with unique details etched across the weapon, along with 2 inch spikes coming out the top. He tries to get away, but he sees the never-ending death pit place, and notices he's trapped; when something strong, thick, and sharp, punctuates his head, almost wide open.  
>Kalec: UGH!<br>He falls to his knees, while almost immediately feels a unconscious state and darkness invading his vision; even though he felt half-dead, he was still able to withhold his conscious state and he hear a taunting female voice behind him, he couldn't really tell what she said because his was heart beating in his head.  
>Female voice: Tie Him Up!<p>

IN YOU...

The next thing he realizes is the feel of slippery skin, pulling him up hard and rough to a slim tree trunk, and binds his hands together. The pain he was feeling almost put him out of his misery, but somehow he manages to keep himself up, and strong, like the impact wasn't anything to him. (That's his other side jumping in, aka Despair. Remember when I said he was mixed with Despair and Night Elf, well that's what's keeping him from collapsing.)  
>Female voice: Wow Kalec! You're kind of sexy... Too bad, that doesn't faze me anymore?<p>

PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO...

Kalec focuses his none bloody eye as much as he could, and realizes the female standing before him.  
>Kalec: *Grunt* Ughh! Kylinah? W-Why would you do this?<br>He knew something wasn't quite right about her, he noticed that Kylinah revealed a lot more skin than she usually does, and she never took off her charm necklace, because it was a Gift from Elune. Besides the little clothes she wore, he really couldn't get his half injured mind off the necklace.  
>Kalec: And where's your necklace?<p>

FOR ALL THIS...

Kylinah let forth a sharp, shrill laugh that made Kalec wince in pain.  
>Kay: I'm not Kylinah, you filthy Night Elf! I personally like Kay for short, that is, if I actually had a personality... But besides the name, this is who I truly am!<br>Flashing bright light inflamed his vision, and an Ooze appeared in front of him. At that in particular moment, he realized that he was surrounded by thousands of Ooze's. And that's when Kay transformed back into Kylinah.  
>Kay: Umm, I like this form... Your Wife has a nice body; I see now why you kept her around for so long... Anyway, I can see the confusion on your face so, before I kill you, and yes, I will kill you, I think I should tell you what's what. You see, when you killed my family 'The Ooze's', I decided to morph into a sweat droplet, and land on Kylinah's skin so I can collect as much DNA as I could so I too, can mimic her exact appearance. Oh, and if you'd fail to realize, this is like our Special Ability. Anyway, I slandered her body, and made her reputation worse, thing is I didn't know she was such a Slut back then. Geez, Kalec! You really love those nasty girls? Disgusting... Oh yeah, and about the little necklace issue, for some strange reason, no matter how hard I'd tried, I couldn't mock that thing? *Shrug* Oh well, now you know the truth...<br>Kalec stared at Kay with confusion. (For the record, they really do have Ooze's on World of Warcraft that Mimic you, but they don't stalk you, it's a quest to kill those things and you receive something. I don't know, I only seen them one time. Also with the whole not-being-able-to-mock-the-necklace issue. The Necklace is a Gift from Elune, Elune grants all Night Elves who praise her name and make the oath to her with this present. Only the original Night Elves can keep that gift, and outsiders can't try to take it or imitate it; without a symbol of a Crescent Moon you can tell whether or not they're an actual Night Elf. It's like a Vampire thing, Vamp's can't touch crucifixes, well she can't touch Elune's gift to Night Elves.)  
>Kay: Good grief, man. Are you dead with your eyes open and looking up at me? Cause you're not a very appealing audience. Well I'll admit, your Fine as Fuck, I should've have made a move on you, except with all those other losers I met. Damn! That Bitch sure is lucky...<br>Kalec continued to stare at her but with disgust this time.  
>Kay: Oh Gosh, okay, now your boring me, I'm just going to finish this and revive my family.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

THERE'S ONLY ONE THING...

With Kalec still pinned to the thin tree, Kay stood before him and summed up one of her other spells called The Gift of Elimination and Soul Obliterations; in terms, that's a hardcore death sentence.  
>Kay: Say goodbye to your Wife.<br>Upset with himself, he hangs his head ready for his life to just abolish. But before he just gives up, that good voice in his head says "I told you not to give into anything that doesn't seem right." Suffering from the blow and just ready to put all of his pain and guilt to rest, he talks to himself in his head.  
>Kalec (inner thoughts): So she was right? Damn! I'm sorry, Kylinah! I still love you...<p>

YOU SHOULD KNOW!

Just as that last word was said, he heard a scream that sounded like Kay was experiencing agonizing pain. Kalec looked up, and saw a blade forming its way out of her back, that probably shattered most of her spine, (if they actually had one) that could have killed her instantly. Like as if an angel was sent from Elune, Kylinah appeared before Kalec, untying him, and wiping the blood from his face so he may open his gorgeous Amber eye. Overly dramatic with happiness, Kalec tries to show his joy, but stops when his head throbs from the intense blow that he lets out a low grunt and looks into the face of his snowy be love. His feelings towards the young Night Elf woman helped him to call on Despair and heal him with the taste for blood in either a blood craze or the usual blood thirst. As his common emotions for the woman swelled his heart and his veins, he couldn't ignore Zon's (That's his Despair name; Zon'Iru. I should've said that before.) Nagging mouth as he cursed Kalec for begin so stupid and do all of the ludicrous things he did to see that the fake Kylinah was the one who was snooping around on him instead of the original. While all of Zon's words were being said, Kalec couldn't help but overthrow his emotions into of extreme guilt once again...  
>Kalec: Kylinah, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot...<br>Kylinah: I'm over it; now let's get these, freaks!

I TRIED SO HARD...

Kylinah; fully armored and ready to strike with Kalec behind her, taking his wrist to caress them out of pain, before his eyes turned white with slight gray slivers at the sides.

AND GOT SO FAR!

A Ooze was closing in on Kylinah from behind, so with the Twins of Separate Anatomy, she stabbed the Ooze from behind, while Kalec used the Club, they used on him, and upper hit the ooze, knocking it's upper Ooze part in the sky, while he grabbed hold of its internal connections, like intestines or veins or whatever holds the body pieces together, and he tore it from the creatures insides so it can no longer function.

BUT IN THE END...

Kylinah had this tool that can connect her weapons together, it clamps both of the handles, and it had a single handle that she can spin it without holding her weapons together. Aimed at the monsters, she spins and throws it at the one's that's really close. With it rotating in the air, it flew and sliced anything that was too close to it.

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER...

With his eyes shining half Despair and half Night Elf mixed with Blood Elf, he looks at the creatures from the corner of his eyes and with his Despair side still in effect, he charges Zon up with a tremendous amount agility; combined with his own agile ways he learned from Kylinah, as he jumps 50 feet up into the air. When he does, he spins frequently that the wind he musters become so sharp it can cut anybody like an ordinary knife. Removing all of the spikes that was on top of the club that almost executed him, he lets each of them fall into the wide, windy tunnel-like vortex, as each spike fly's rapidly in each direction aiming perfectly at each of the Ooze's mid forehead each time, killing over 50% of them in 2 minutes.

I HAD TO FALL...

With herd-like resources coming their way, Kalec takes Kylinah's hand.  
>Kalec: We got this.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

TO LOSE IT ALL...

With Kylinah using her Sprint, she zipped through the Creatures Ambushing each of them swiftly like she was quickly mincing food. As for Kalec, he let Fire build all around his body, showing he was allowing Zon to exterminate all others. He used Zon's spirit to roam freely throughout each body of the remaining Ooze's, which allowed him to take over their minds, and blow their body apart, all at once in under 60 seconds. When the task was done, angry Pale Blue eyes like Kylinah's looked up clearly enraged... Kalec felt major exhaustion overtake his body. Since he allowed Zon to kill, Kalec's blood crazed and blood thirst healed him enough that his once tampered with skull had been fixed; only specks of blood trickled down his face. Now that Zon had made his mark, he evaporated himself back into Kalec's body and with a slight gasp, Kalec felt all of the weakness of exhaustion succumb him that he fell to his knees.

BUT IN THE END...

Kalec laid one of his arms on his knee, and looked up with tired Amber eye's at Kylinah.  
>Kalec: I hope this time we actually killed them all?<p>

IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER...

With her hands on her thighs, she looks at Kalec with her Pale Blues.  
>Kylinah: Kalec, I have a feeling it's not over...<p>

Not even a second later, a piercing sound of an arrow whipped through the silent air. All nerves struck Kylinah and she could feel her body tense up in a paralyzed position. Her body went completely stiff as she desperately tried to regain all feelings in her body again. Trying to claim all feelings throughout her body felt like it was an act of crime. Kylinah screamed in agonizing pain, when her spine cracked continuously, and slowly shattered because of the arrow that pierced her cord...  
>Kalec: KYLINAH... NO!<br>Kay: YES! That's one! FINALLY!  
>His anger completely covered his features, and with flipping white eyes, he charged at Kay. With his fingers inside her wound; that Kylinah inflicted on her earlier; she screamed and he ripped her body in half with his bare fingers while letting out a Battle Shout. Letting the heat of his hatred die down some, he made his way over to Kylinah's instantly dead body, while his blood fell loosely again over his forehead, and small tears in his eyes.<br>Kalec: Kylinah? Kylinah! Honey! Please don't leave me! I'm so naïve, just like Lanino told me I was! He said love comes with many consequences! I just didn't suspect that I was going to lose you this way! KYLINAH! Please! Why did you come after me! Why didn't you just let me die! Then you could have gotten far away and lived peacefully with that little rat Ferret. DAMMIT! Why you! I was a fool to fall in love! I wasn't ready, but I tried, and when I did... I LOSE YOU! WHY ELUNE! PLEASE BRING HER BACK! I CAN'T BATTLE THIS SICKNESS ALONE! PLEASE...  
>He embraces Kylinah in a tightening hold when a single bright light blinds his dark vision. He looks up to see a lovely and a beautiful female; remotely white; I'm talking about alabaster skin, long white hair, pale eyes that is as clear as a moon, and draped in slight light white armor, to be honest she kind of looked like Kalec in a way, but he paid little heed to that as she floated down from the sky.<br>Elune: Hello, young Kalec. I am Elune.  
>Holding onto Kylinah's face, he begs hoping for a little triumphant response.<br>Kalec: Elune! Please, bring Kylinah back to me! She doesn't deserve this! Please!  
>Hearing his plea, Elune places her hand on Kylinah's head.<br>Elune: I am starting a rebirth channel...  
>Kalec looks to see what she's doing, but then looks back up to her again when she speaks.<br>Elune: Young Kalec, I need a favor from you.  
>Kalec: ?<br>Elune: Kalec, I'm willing to negotiate with you. I want you to go back to Lanino and take care of your sickness. I know you have an obsession with your Bloodlust Channel, and your fullest desire for Blood, is strangely strong, not to mention you practically kill to feed. That's why I need you to go back to Lanino and manage to break this bond yourself. You let your anger get the best of you, and that's why it's so hard to for you to quit. You stay with Lanino until you get this sickness under control. Understood?  
>Hearing the name Lanino, the nefarious voice in his head say, "Why should you take this? Why would you leave your wife just to listen to some non-existent Hag, this phony, this fake image of a self portrait of a common Night Elf, this thing, from the sky? Maybe you should take her life or Soul, or whatever this 'IT' is, and find a Priest that does like Kylinah, and revive her. Screw, Lanino! That Limp-Dick Bastard doesn't know what he's talking about! He never did and he never will!' Kalec takes Kylinah's getting cold face in his hands, he was partially listening to what Zon was telling him but also trying to think his way through the entire situation as his eyes grew white, with the similar grey slivers with frustration and Zon was slowly taking little control over Kalec's body.<br>Kalec: I understand... (The mean voice in his head screamed 'What?' As he jerked back from trying to take control of Kalec's body) But what about Kylinah?  
>Elune: I shall watch over her. Keep her protected faithful and waiting on your return.<br>The crazily angry voice in Kalec's head was going psycho, 'Fine, if you don't want to take action and do something with her, then Dammit I'm going to do it for you!'


End file.
